Three Musketeers
by Random Visitor Girl
Summary: Max Maple is finally out on his Pokemon journey. A journey that will prove to be difficult and full of surprises. Join the young trainer and his friends as they explore Unova and the mysteries shrouding it. {Please Pretend Ash never went to Unova}. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Pairings: MaxXOC and varied OCXOC. {ON TEMPORARY HIATUS/CONSIDERING ADOPTION(?)}
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Random: Hi everyone! Now I know what you're thinking… did my OC make it? Well stop being worried because everyone made it! It's just that the most impressive OC Form will be the 3rd Main Character of this story. You will meet all three characters soon. Just, don't form an angry mob if your character is not chosen. They WILL show up as either a Rival or an Enemy.

I am Random Visitor Girl, and I don't own Pokemon or the very main character of this fanfiction.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

||•∆•→ Max ←•∆•||

I am Maxwell Maple. Most people call me "Max"…

I am currently Fourteen years of age. You notice how Ash never looked different even though he grew older through his journeys? Well, the same goes for me. I wear the same clothes as when I was in Hoenn traveling with my sister, the only difference is that now… Well, I'm taller! And umm…

You get the point. Back to the previous topic.

I am the son of Petalburgh Gym Leader "Norman Maple", friend of the 'Chosen One' named Ash Ketchum, son of the former Top Coordinator "Caroline Maple, and the brother of the so called 'Princess of Hoenn', "May Maple".

But I don't want to be known for my famous line of friends and family, I want to be known for being me.

And that's why I came to Unova, to start my journey in a world completely unknown to me.

It is the home of new Champions, new Gyms, and best of all… New Pokemon.

This is where my story began, and hopefully not where it ends.

…

It took a bit of stumbling but I eventually was able to get to Nuvema Town, the beginning of most trainers in Unova. I left my Pokenav in Hoenn because it didn't have the map of Unova installed and the map Brock gave me as a going away gift helped but not by much. Starting my journey on a completely new turf was proving not to be one of my finest ideas.

When I got to town I sighed in relief and pulled out a Pokeball from my backpack.

"Well, I'm in Nuvema. May told me to open her gift when I got here." I rolled the red and white sphere around in my hand before tightening my grip on it.

"Here goes… nothing!" I threw the Pokeball high into the air and watched as a beam of light struck the ground revealing a Pokemon I have seen before.

"RALTS!" I yelled hugging the Pokemon.

"Did May capture you because she knew I promised to make you one of _my_ Pokemon" the small psychic Pokemon nodded and hugged me.

I laughed before gently placing the Pokemon on the ground to search my map.

"It says here that the Pokemon Research lab of Proffessor Juniper should be around here somewhere but I can't seem to find it…" I folded the map and scouted the fairly small village.

"Maybe I can ask for~" I was about to say 'directions' when suddenly I was struck down by an oncoming human being causing me to fall down.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Arceus, I'm such a ditz… Are you ok?" the person I bumped into, who sounded like a female, gushed worriedly.

"It's ok, I'm fi~" I couldn't finish my sentence, once again, because once I opened my eyes I became awestruck by the person I "accidentally" bumped into.

She was a girl, like I expected, but this girl had long, wavy brown hair with bangs that slanted across one of two Icy Blue irises, her skin was a little pale under the sunlight but it suited her over all snow-princess like look.

The sun rose behind her casting an unearthly orange glow around her towering form.

"That fall must have stunned you. You might feel a little numb since your spinal cord hit a rock. I'm really sorry… need a hand?" she held out her right hand, and I took it after a few seconds of blinking in surprise.

_Smooth, very smooth first impression Max._

She lifted me to my feet and tried tucking her hair behind her ear, but the action proved useless when her bangs fell back to their original position.

She sighed.

Up close, I realized she was tall enough to be about the same age as me. She was also wearing a loose, black, round neck, long sleeved blouse under a light blue, V-neck, short sleeved shirt, a black school girl skirt that ended mid-thigh, a pair of black and light blue striped leggings covered anything a _hentai_ would sneak a peek at, and on her feet were black sneakers with neon pink soles and neon blue laces.

One thing was for sure, she had an interesting taste in fashion.

"I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry and~ Oh Gosh! I'm late! I hope Professor Juniper isn't angry… I'm sorry again but I really have to run, Bye!" I watched her leave running in the opposite direction before I came to my senses.

"Professor Juniper? Wait! Do you know where the lab is?" she was too far to have been able to hear me so I ran with Ralts by my side in the direction she took to get to the lab.

… Meanwhile…

The blue eyed, blonde haired, bug catcher eyed the tall grass. He was, as per usual, searching for particularly strong Bug-Type Pokemon.

That's right, Bug-Type Pokemon.

What? They could be strong!

Now back to his hunting….

His Xtransceiver rang, scaring off any Pokemon he was able to lure within earshot.

"Well that's just swell…" he took out his Xtranciever to find out what all that ringing is about.

It was an alarm, for something important he guessed. He looked at what he was supposed to be doing right now. The Xtranciever read… oh.

"I guess I should head on over to the lab…" he called his Butterfree, Lucky, over and walked back to the small village he found hours ago, retracing his steps to find the Research Lab again.

"I wonder what starter Pokemon I should pick. Probably a bug type if they had one" his Butterfree cooed at him, trying to gain his attention.

He laughed lightly and continued walking.

Who knows, he might meet some new people as well. Then maybe he can learn to understand humans as much as he does Pokemon.

Regardless of how nervous he was on the inside he managed to keep walking.

With his Pokemon by his side, what could go wrong?

If only he knew…

.

.

.

Random: And there you have it! The third main character is Coli Chibi's OC! He was the first to send in an OC and his OC FORM was extremely impressive! Way to go Coli Chibi! Sorry, but for everyone else… here are your OCs assignments!

Rivals: Prue Kingsley, Jared Bel Frederick. Tia Smith, Gwen Thorn, Aimi Ren, Jay Asher, and Henry Yoled III

Enemies: Sky Breeze (1st Commander) and Alex Brook (2nd Commander)

Any other late OCs will still be accepted. There are still OC spots for the 3rd Commander and one rival for each of the two Main Male characters!

Read and Review please!

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Alienigenis gentibus

Random: It's me again! Hello!

*Crickets Chirping*

Well, I'm guessing everyone else abandoned the story when they found out their OC wasn't the main character *Epic Face*. Oh well, time to get writing! *Smiles*

I am Random Visitor Girl, and I do not own Pokemon or Max Maple.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Alienigenis gentibus

||•∆•→ Max ←•∆•||

By the time I almost fell over in exhaustion I reached Professor Juniper's lab.

"Finally!" I dusted myself off and wiped the sweat of my forehead to look presentable and knocked on the big white building's wooden door.

The Professor of Unova opened the door with a cheery smile.

"Just in time, you must be Max Maple. Please, come in…" she opened the door wider and let me in.

"Sorry I'm late. I got a little lost in the forest…" I walked in and apologized.

"Nonsense, your reason for tardiness is understandable. I can wait a few minutes. Now go on, the starters are over there. But I'm afraid someone else has beaten you to the first pick…" she shrugged, halfheartedly.

"It's ok, I'm not picky" I reassured the Professor and approached the table that held the three Unova Starters.

Right beside the table stood the girl I bumped into just a few minutes ago.

She turned to me, her metallic light blue eyes widening.

"It's you!" we said, coincidentally at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry I never quite got your name… I'm Max, Max Maple" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly and held out a hand.

"Right! I'm Natasha, Natasha Avalon" she took my hand and shook it firmly before letting her hand drop to her side, in her other hand was a Pokeball.

I then realized there were only two left on the table.

"I'm sorry, you could still~" my light laughter must have made her unable to finish her sentence.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Stop apologizing, it's not your fault. It's fine…" I insisted.

"Ok, no more apologizing." She breathed in and out before smiling right back at me.

"I chose the weakest Pokemon, no offense…" she added, gesturing to the Pokemon in the red and white sphere.

The green looking thing crossed his or her arms and nodded.

The Pokemon's gesture obviously meant "none taken".

"I wanted to show everyone that even the weakest of Pokemon could become great if they're given the right kind of training and an ample dose of love and care" she concluded.

"Go ahead and choose, Max" she nudged her head in the table's direction, completely supportive of me.

I couldn't understand why she was so supportive, or why I felt like I was floating on air, but the courage I felt from that simple gesture made me confident.

I picked up the Pokeball with the Orange Pokemon in it and as soon as I picked it up another boy came into the Laboratory.

"Morning Professor, am I late?" I turned to see a blonde walk into the lab looking pleased with himself.

"A little, but it's fine. Natasha, you remember the trainer I called over don't you?" Professor Juniper smiled and nodded towards Natasha.

"Of course, hey Tony" she regarded him with an approving look.

"Morning Nat, did I miss anything?" the way he was so comfortable around her, enough to give her nicknames, made my blood boil for reasons I still cannot explain.

"Well there's only one starter left so you're pretty much stuck with Oshawott" there was a slight shrug in the boy's stance but he returned to being carefree faster than anyone could say "problem?"

"Oh well, at least its type has an advantage against what bug-types are weak against" he said, dwelling on the bright side of things.

"Bug-Types?" I accidentally let my thought slip.

"Yeah, Bug-Types. They're my favorite Type…" he grinned.

"But aren't they really flawed, no offense but don't Bug Types have a lot of weaknesses? Isn't it better to have varied types?" I probed.

"But if Bug-Types have the proper Sub-Type they can easily beat any Pokemon plus they evolve at early levels which makes them easier to train" the boy named Tony retorted.

"But doesn't that mean that with the proper sub-type a Pokemon can also beat a bug-type regardless of their sub-type?" I answered.

"With some training you can work around those things" he smiled as if he'd won the lottery, he was practically the image of 'Carefree and Confident'.

It was a trait Max found both admirable and annoying.

"But doesn't it bother you that it's named one of the weakest types next to Grass?" I shrugged and regretted saying that when I heard Natasha yell "Hey!" in the background.

"People always underestimate the little guys…" he admitted.

"So who _is_ this guy? He seems interesting… is he one of your 'hired help' Prof?" Professor Juniper rolled her eyes and let Natasha do the introductions.

"Tony this is Max Maple, Max this guy is Tony Miller. He's one of the people who will be receiving the Unova Pokedex from Professor Juniper" I shook hands with the older boy.

"Pleasure." I nodded at him.

"Ditto" he nodded back giving me a two fingered salute.

"Ahem, now boys… and Natasha" Professor Juniper called our attention and the said girl face-palmed.

"The reason I called you all here was, not just to give you your starter Pokemon, but to ask you all a favor…" we all turned to the Professor and listened, interested in what kind of mission we were about to embark on.

"As you know Unova has its own Pokedex. Almost all of the Pokemon have been registered in it with the exception of a group of Pokemon we like to call legendaries. Now I understand all three of you have the potential and love for Pokemon to be able to befriend and get to know these rare Pokemon having encountered a few in your past…" Professor Juniper explained.

"Wait, Professor… you mean these guys have encountered legendaries as well?" Natasha probed.

"As well?" I added, curious.

"Yes, you all have been chosen to form a team of Rare Pokemon Capturers… The Legendary Capture Trio" Professor Juniper handed us each one Unova Pokedex.

"The Leto. I like it…" Natasha smiled, stashing her Pokeball and her Pokedex in her neon pink sling bag.

I felt like melting when she looked in my direction and smiled even wider.

"Looks like we're all going to have to stick around each other for a while…" Tony stood between us and gave the both of us a half-hug.

Natasha was on his left and I was on his right.

"That means we should get started, race you both to Stration!" she stepped out of Tony's embrace and ran out of the lab, laughing.

"No fair Tash! You got a head start!" Tony yelled running out after her.

I frowned without noticing and thanked Professor Juniper before following the other two.

Professor Juniper, once again, rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

"Children…" she sat down behind her desk and smiled.

"One day, those three will come back here as champions…"

.

.

.

Random: In case most of you are wondering… Alienigenis gentibus is "Strange People" in Latin.

I've stopped accepting OCs by the way! So stop sending now, got that people?!

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Battlefield

Random: Hey Guys! I'm back!

Natasha: And where have YOU been?

Random: Heeheehee, I feel so giddy.

Natasha: *Sigh* let me guess… it's _him_.

Random: Heeheehee, expect fluff my dear readers :3

Thank you guys for voting on the Poll so early, even before I've even revealed some of the characters.

I don't own Pokemon, Max Maple or the OCs. I do own Natasha and the story though…

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Battlefield

[[¤S¤→ Tony ←¤S¤]]

You know something is wrong when the whole group is quiet.

And I don't mean the gradual kind of quiet, I mean one second you're talking then the next… utter silence.

I'm Tony Miller, bug specialist.

_Said I'd moved on and I'd leave it alone _

_But before I walk out there is something _

_That I need you to know_

Upon setting out for our adventure we walked through the forest surrounding Nuvema Town.

The trek was absolutely exhausting and boring and I was sweating in my Blue sleeveless t-shirt

It was over a long sleeved yellow t-shirt, and to top it off I was wearing a pair of blue pants.

Note to self, find my purple beanie… wherever it was.

_I got lost in a blink of an eye _

_And I can never get back _

_No, I never got back_

So I decided to play 20 Questions with Nat, who I met when I came to the lab much earlier than expected.

"Why were you at Professor Juniper's Lab so early?" she looked at me then back at the path we were following towards Striaton, she seemed to be counting her Pokeballs and preparing for capture.

"I was studying under Professor Juniper on Legendary Pokemon, I left home just to learn about them… Though I've been offered a home in Opelucid some time ago" she answered.

"Mind if I join this game?" Max raised a brow questioningly.

I nodded at him and smiled.

_You were not there when I wanted to say _

_That you were everything right _

_And it wasn't you but me to change_

"Where do you come from, exactly, Natasha?" she stuffed her Pokéballs into her sling bag and turned to Max to answer his question.

"I was born in the Village of Dragons, but I tend to travel around nowadays because unlike the folks back home I don't want to be a Dragon Master. I want to capture all the legendaries in the world, they fascinate me. But apparently it's in my blood so..." she explained.

_Now I got to go it alone _

_But I'll never give up _

_No, I'll never give up_

"Village of Dragons huh?" Max smiled.

"Yeah, Village of Dragons. Your turn Max… What is your first Pokémon?" Max seemed to really like the question, or should I say the girl who asked it, he grinned inwardly at the thought.

Just as Max was about to answer her question a small squirrel ran up to him.

_What am I fighting for? _

_There must me something more _

_For all these words I sing _

_Do you feel anything?_

"Chi-pa! Chi-pa!" I chuckled at him as he tried to pry the electric squirrel Pokémon off him.

Natasha gently took the Pokemon from him and cradled it to herself.

"A Pachirisu, this species should be common in Sinnoh but otherwise rare anywhere else" she questioned as the young Pocket Monster played with her hair.

_Said I'm okay but I know how to lie_

_You were all that I had _

_You were delicate and hard to find_

"Pachirisu? Oh, there you are…" a girl emerged from the tall grass, stifling a gasp as she saw Natasha holding what could only be her Pokemon.

She had elbow-length magenta hair in pigtails tied with dark blue ribbons, Sapphire eyes, and tanned skin. She was wearing a lime green t-shirt with a knee-length denim skirt and a denim jacket, dark blue tile-print rucksack with leather trim, and green trainers with blue laces.

Needless to say, this girl's fashion sense was just as… extraordinary… as Natasha's.

She seemed to be about twelve years old.

_Got lost in the back of my mind _

_And I can never get back _

_No, I never got back_

"Oh, this Pachirisu must be yours. Here, she's fine… what's your name?" the younger girl seemed to be flustered under Natasha's curious gaze.

I resisted a wave of laughter.

This girl, she… she…

SHE HAD A CRUSH ON TASHA!

oOo

_You were not there when I needed to say _

_I hit the bottom so fast _

_That my head was spinning 'round for days_

After my imaginary laughing fit Natasha finally got a name out of the girl.

"My name is Aimi, I am a Pokemon Coordinator" she said with a slight smile.

"Really? I'm a Pokemon Coordinator too!" Natasha gushed.

"You are!" her eyes widened in surprise, the most emotion we've gotten out of her.

"You are!?" I added, raising a brow.

"You are?" Max stepped back, shocked.

"Why is everyone so surprised? Yeah I'm a coordinator, I am also a Researcher and a Trainer" I could see the admiration in the younger girl's eyes.

_Now I gotta go it alone _

_But I will never give up _

_No, I'll never give up_

"Well, we need to get going if we want to get to Striaton before nightfall…" the ever serious Max Maple grabbed Nat's arm and dragged her away.

As we left I heard the girl mutter a quick; "Goodbye Tasha-Sama, and Max-san… we shall meet again. On the battlefield".

_What am I fighting for? _

_There must me something more _

_For all these words I sing _

_Do you feel anything?_

It's hard to believe even a twelve year old girl would fall for Nattie.

But I had to admit, she's pretty likeable.

_What am I fighting for? _

_What am I fighting for?_

Note to self, be careful mentioning your mild feelings for the girl around the boy who obviously had a substantial crush on her.

Woah, where are all these big words coming from? I guess hanging out with Tash really HAS sharpened my vocabulary.

_Never give up on this _

_Never give up on this _

_Never give up on this _

_Never give up on this_

"Hey, Earth to Tony? It's your turn…" she smiled at me, her icy blue eyes meeting my equally blue irises.

_Said I'm okay but I know how to lie I will never give up _

_No, I'll never give up_

Hard as it is to admit, being a boy with a rather large amount of male pride, I really do like Natasha.

_What am I fighting for? _

_There must me something more _

_For all these words I sing _

_Do you feel anything?_

_What am I fighting for? _

_(No, I'm never gonna give up, give up) _

_What am I fighting for? _

_(No, I'm never gonna give up, give up)_

I'm sorry Max, but I never want to lose this feeling.

_Said that I'd fight for the one that I've found_

_I'm gonna stay here while I wait _

_For you to come around_

_I'd fight, you're a part of me now _

_And I will never give up _

_No, I'll never give up_

Let the Battle begin.

oOo

Random: Thanks for reading this sucky chapter of Three Musketeers, I know… I'm not really living up to the promises I made during the hunt for OCs now am I?

Well, you know what they say… don't blame the novice.

Gotta jet now my dear readers, we have some OC X OC action yes?

I don't own Fighting by Yellowcard.

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

Random: I have RETURNED! :D And I've got to say… the Unova Anime is kind of, a fail. NO OFFENSE! I just don't like it that much…

Natasha: So how did your date go?

Random: D-Date? It's not a da-date-da-da-date *Faints* heee, ditched me…

Natasha: Oh you poor, poor girl…

Random: Whyyy… why? What did I do wrong?

Natasha: It's ok… shhhh.

Random: Still… not… a …. Date.

Max: *Sighs* Girls…

Tony: She doesn't own Pokemon or me and Max (:

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Trouble

[[¤S¤→ Tony ←¤S¤]]

"Finally! Striaton City! We can get started on beating the Unova Gyms!" Max cheered.

I chuckled, he was a great guy but he was a little too excitable about challenging the Gyms.

"Hate to break it to you Max, but this isn't Striaton… it's Accumula Town" Max gaped at Nat, having his hopes crushed by his own crush.

Oh the irony…

"Oh, that's ok… we can wait a little longer til we get to Striaton" Max frowned, suddenly feeling let down.

"Cheer up Max! There's going to be a contest here in a few hours. In fact I planned the whole journey so that we won't miss any Contests, Gyms, or Trainer Festivals!" Natasha brought out a calendar displaying a completed one month plan on our exploration of Unova.

I could merely stand in front of her wide-eyed in surprise, much like Max was doing now.

Why did we like her again?

"Now you guys can go do whatever you want, here's some money. I just have to go catch some Pokemon for my team! See you in a couple of hours!" She handed us each a whopping wad of cash and skipped away yelling about capturing Pokemon.

Oh, so _that's_ why…

"Well, I'm going to the Pokemon Center. The Trainers we beat on the way here exhausted my bug Pokemon and of course Oshawott" the said Pokémon chirped in agreement.

"See you later Max…" I began to walk away.

Max then noticed there was nothing else to do in this town.

"Wait, Tony… can I come with you?" I smiled at him.

"Of course Max, let's go" we walked to the Pokemon Center, side by side.

I was right earlier when I said he wasn't a bad guy, maybe I should get to know him more even though he liked Tash like I did.

He was the only guy in the trip anyway, it didn't hurt to talk…

"So don't you think you should think about getting Pokemon that aren't bug types?" he probed.

I sighed, this was going to be a _long _two hours…

oOo

"Hmmm, I wonder what Pokemon I should get. What do you think Andromeda?" Tasha's female Eevee turned her head to the side, she didn't know.

"How about you Jason?" Nat turned to her male Eevee, he didn't know either.

She sighed in exasperation.

"Now look you two. I know I have Andromeda for the Contest Appeals, Jason for the Contest Appeals for the next Town in the next Contest, Axel and our newest team member Serena for the Contest Battles. But we still need a couple more for the Striaton Gym as well as Trainer Battles and the next Contest over in Nacrene City… We have to build a strong team if we want to get through the Unova Region" Jason and Andromeda sighed as well.

I knelt down next to them and rubbed their backs.

"I know it's hard, but to get stronger we need to help each other out ok?" the two eevee grinned in determination and nodded.

"Good!" I stood up placing my hands on my hips.

"Let's go!" Jason and Andromeda ran in different directions looking for strong Pokemon while Tash waited for some to arrive.

"This Dragon Master is hunting for some strong Pokemon" she smirked.

oOo

I sighed while listening to Max talk about how having more than one type of Pokemon on your team would be a better strategy for gyms and battles.

I felt this disagreement would quickly become a fight and I don't like fights so I didn't interject as he babbled on how battling through the Unova Region with an all Bug-Type Team would be completely irrational.

'_Where is Tasha when you need her?'_ I muttered in my head.

We ended up wandering up a set of stairs of what looked like the highest point of Accumula Town. A soft melody vibrated through the town as it's folk went about their business.

The over all feel of the town was rustic, quiet, and absolutely relaxing.

It seemed Max was catching it too since he stopped trying to get any emotion other than a cool cheerfulness, or whatever you call it, out of me…

From our height we could see all of Accumula.

Children were trading Pokemon, the elderly were sitting on benches while feeding flocks of Pidove, ladies were picking flowers while men swooned from the sidelines hidden from the girls themselves but not to those who looked down at them from the highest point of the town.

This drew out a shaky chuckle from Max, I was relieved to hear it since he seemed tense since the whole "girl who likes Natasha" incident.

I think he's realized he wasn't the only one who liked Natasha.

But the fact that must have scared him was that he had to fight for her if he wanted to be the one to hold her close in the end.

I let out an elongated exhalation of breath.

"You know, Max. By now you must know that Natasha doesn't have particular interest in the opposite gender but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a fair amount of admirers" the boy looked at me, stunned not only by my grammar but by my right observation.

"A word of advice though about Natasha. She doesn't really go by 'Natasha' so don't stare at me when I nickname her like you want me to just fall off a cliff and die" Max blushed, embarrassed that I knew what he was thinking to an extent.

"She lets other people nickname her since she thinks 'Natasha' is too long. She has a couple of nicknames as you have heard; Nattie, Nat, Tash, and Tasha… those are her favorites" I let him stare for a while and ponder at whatever little information he knew about Nat while I watched a peculiar looking group trudge into town and across the streets.

"Everyone's so used to it. I could tell even during the short time I spent in the lab talking to her before going back out to see if I could catch any good bug Pokemon I was able to understand her. She's a fairly easy person to figure out…" Max seemed to raise a brow, unsure of whether to believe or doubt what I said.

I couldn't blame him though, the idea itself seemed to be both realistic and unrealistic at the same time.

"but there's another thing I noticed…" Max moved closer, aiming to remember every second of this most valuable piece of information.

"They still call her by her full first name to get her attention. She isn't used to it. Call her by her name and she'll come out of any funk to answer" Max blinked and took a step back, his face read something akin to "So that's it, that's what it is…".

I could tell he was about to say more but from the corner of my eye I saw the last of the strange group headed into the forest.

The forest where Natasha went to catch more Pokemon.

"Natasha." Max turned to look at what I was staring at, noting my use of her full name.

A piercing scream tore through the quiet Accumulean sky, Max and I flew down the stairs running until we could no longer breath.

We couldn't stop, because that scream could only mean one thing…

Tasha was in trouble.

.

.

.

Random: There you have it! TADA! :D

Natasha: What happened to me!?

Random: Haha, no spoilers. ;)

Natasha: Aww…

Random: Tony and Natasha are winning in the Poll, I might just let them end up together in the story… hmm.

Max: Wh-WHAT!? You're basing Tasha's love life off an online POLL?! YOU'RE CRAZY!

Random: Calm down, you are so protective -.-

I don't know who will end up with who yet so it could be Max and Natasha or Tony and Natasha, it could even be Max with an OC and Natasha and another OC

Bottom Line: The possibilities are endless. The Poll is just there to help me chose… *grins*

Max: *Frowns knowing he's not going to win her*

Random: You still have a chance Max, all you have to do is win the audience's favor in the next chapter!

Max: *Suddenly starts smiling again* I'll do whatever it takes!

Natasha: I'm not even listening to this anymore…

Random: Vote on the Poll! Read and Review!

Please join my Pokemon Roleplay Forum! I'M BEGGING YOU!

forum/Pokemon-Lovers-Roleplay/121960/

.

.

.

Bye Guys! Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	5. Chapter 5: The Warning

Random: WOOT! WOOT! Time to work on updating this story and tying up some loose ends. Stop asking me these questions because… honestly… guys… all the answers are there or will be there. So if there's something you want to know PM me, though I probably won't answer I'll put it into the next chapter as part of the story so you all will understand. Now the POV problem, I've put their names in the first part of the Chapter… I know, it was hard to figure it out before but that was the fun part! Guessing! And besides… all you had to do to figure it out was to look out for the I's. Check and see whether the person calls Max by Max or Natasha by Natasha and Tony by Tony. If not and they use "I" that means it's that character! Haha, I love games! Other than that I put their names as an introduction (check 1st and 3rd chapters) if there is no introductions it means it's continuing from the previous POV. Yeah, I'm complicated that way… Anyway, on with the Chapter.

Natasha: Interesting theorem, anyone of a lower IQ would not understand the concept of the system you have set up.

Max: Yeah, it's complicated… yet it's not at the same time.

Tony & Everyone Else: *Snooze*

Random: Ok… ok. I don't own Pokemon or the OCs in the story or Max… Just Natasha.

Natasha: Here we go again…

.

.

.

Chapter 5: The Warning

{{◊ ◊→ Natasha ←◊ ◊}}

I sat in silence waiting for my two Eevee to come back, doing my own searching for the sake of the Pokedex.

After listing down what seemed like all of the Pokemon in the forest I sat down on a large rock formation, examining the moss I realized that evolving an Eevee around this rock would make it evolve into a Leafeon.

Maybe I should… nah, I should get a different type.

Maybe when I get to Iccirus to that Icy Rock formation I heard about.

I started going over song lyrics in my head, absentmindedly drumming my fingers on my leg while humming various tunes.

I saw a sign when I passed by one of the houses, there was a singing segment in the contests this year starting the contests in Nimbasa to celebrate Unova's uniqueness in battles, Pokemon, and apparently… contests as well.

I sighed. I knew a lot of people think I'm just a kid aiming to be the best. A girl my age aiming to be a trainer/researcher/coordinator? Are you kidding me?

I have reasons too you know…

I am Natasha V. Avalon, the V. stands for Vanguarde.

In truth I was born as "Natasha Vanguarde" to a family of rich and well accomplished trainers from the Sinnoh Region, Snowpoint City.

I was born in the Village of Dragon's like my parents but we moved to Snowpoint when I was young.

I was a happy child, I loved my parents even though they made us move to Snowpoint just for their business.

Then, the unthinkable happened…

When I was Seven… my parents died.

And I realized now that they were gone I had to take care of my brothers…

I had three of them, two were older and one was younger.

Their names were Victor Vanguarde, Ezekiel Vanguarde, and Ethan Vanguarde.

Our private teachers and house maids took over the job of looking after us, by law they were our rightful guardians.

We were all under heavy guard after our parents were assassinated, especially Ethan and I being the youngest.

If it wasn't obvious they were assassinated because the attackers thought they could steal their money, but the thing was... my parents never brought money when they went out to battle trainers.

While Victor and Ezekiel were stuck trying to regain the family's wealth, as forced on them by their proctors, I was able to sneak out when I turned ten and travel around Sinnoh to earn enough money to be able to regain the family's wealth and move to a different region.

Must be confusing, my story is complicated... so by all means take a break here.

We all had our phobias too you know? But we all had to be strong.

I still fear losing my brothers after the loss of my parents... I was always the braver of the four though I deny it profusely.

But sometimes a girl has to act as a damsel would to give the boys a chance.

I couldn't let the nannies and teachers tell us what to do now could I? How lame would that be?

So I decided to take charge, after a few days of sulking of course but my parents died give me a break...

Anyway... back to the story!

After a long two months spent getting research for Professor Rowan after landing a job as his aid (not bad for a ten-year-old with some issues and a tragic past), training and beating the gyms and trainers alike, and participating in contests I was able to earn enough money to move back to our home town.

It was there we changed our last names to mom's maiden name… Avalon.

That's when I changed my name from Natasha Vanguarde to "Natasha V. Avalon"

We decided to start a new life in the Village of Dragons, and I vowed to get back at those people who killed my parents...

Ezekiel and Victor finally set out on their journeys while this time I stayed behind to look after Ethan.

After two more years I received a letter from Professor Juniper asking for help and quote; "since Rowan has told me about how helpful a lab aid you were, he also sends his deepest regards".

Ethan begged to go on his journey too, so we both ended up leaving the village.

The day before we left Ezekiel and Victor's package arrived at our home, in it were two Eevee.

"A gift for our younger sister who sacrificed so much for us" they said.

So you see, I love my family… I'll do anything to keep them safe.

Including working my ass off for a whole 4 Years of my life to provide for them.

"The funds are running low again, I had better join a contest soon…" I muttered to myself.

As I pondered on the separate expenses Ethan and I had before we left home and thought about how to regain our lost wealth (remember, we're still a little near broke) I picked up a rustling in a bush next to me.

I stood up, a Pokeball ready in my hand.

"Who's there?" the bush rustled again and a figure began to emerge from the growth.

"AH! Serena! Center Stage!" I shouted.

A small deer-like Pokemon came out of the bush and looked up at me through worried eyes.

I froze, mid-toss.

"Wait…" my hand dropped to my side and I inspected the Pokemon's attributes.

"A blue tail, orange mane, a pale horn… this Pokemon" I gasped upon realization.

The Pokemon bowed down in front of me, staring at me with wide pleading eyes.

"…Keldeo"

As soon as I uttered the Pokemon's name he stood up and stood on his hind feet in recognition.

After his little display he began to sniff at his surroundings.

His facial expression was contorted and cautious.

"What's wrong Keldeo?" the Pokemon walked towards me and stood in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked, but the Legendary Colt stood there and growled lowly at the surroundings.

Before I could ask again a wave of sinister looking men had surrounded us.

"Serena! Axel! Center Stage!" the Axew and Snivy took on their battle stances.

With only my two Pokemon I couldn't fight these people.

I really wish I didn't tell Jason and Andromeda to leave…

"Well hello there, who do we have here?" a man in a dark trench coat, most of his attributes covered by either the coat's high collar or his top hat.

'_Great, just what I needed… MORE trouble'_ I thought, my sarcasm not really helping the situation but easing my fear away.

"A little girl? You honestly think this little girl can save you?" he looked at Keldeo, the young colt jumped at him and attempted to bite him but the opponent was fast.

"It's too late, your so called 'parents' are ours… there's nothing you can do about it. Now if you will come with us we can save you from the horrible trainers like we did for your little friends" he grinned, taunting the legendary.

I placed a protective hand over Keldeo who looked up at me in surprise.

"Over my dead body…" I retorted, full of conviction.

The man chuckled and took his hat off.

He had blonde hair, under his trench coat his outfit consisted of a black shirt, a pair of dark jeans with flame designs that matched his trench coat, and around his neck was an amulet of some sort.

He seemed rather comfortable with killing me to get to the legendary.

"Murder huh? So be it…" he grinned maniacally.

I did what any fourteen-year-old girl would do in front of a murderer...

... I screamed.

.

.

.

Nicknames: [Just for a guide]

Jason: Eevee

Andromeda: Eevee

Serena: Snivy

Axel: Axew

Random: *Le Gasp!* Killer on the loose! Ahhhhh!

Max: Oh no… there is NO WAY he is killing Tash!

Tony: Killing is just… wrong.

Random: Haha, sorry I'm late! I had vacay! :D

Review and don't vote on the poll unless you have seen all the characters so it's easier to vote.

But voting now or later is really your choice so…

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	6. Chapter 6: The Chosen

Random: Ugh… tired. D:

Natasha: Talk about major rererererererererererewritin g… D:

Random: Ugggghhhh… boys, school, and pleasing the readers is a bitch. -.-

Natasha: She doesn't own Pokemon, just me, SO LEAVE US ALONE!

Max: Jeez, sounds like _someone_ is having their period…

Random: Inappropriate Max… [And mine is done already]

Max: Ick…

Random: Well you started it.

.

.

.

Chapter 6: The Chosen

{{◊ ◊→ Natasha ←◊ ◊}}

I know… a girly scream?

So much for being the bravest out of four siblings…

But I screamed for a reason too.

Like I said, sometimes a girl has to act like a damsel to give the guys a chance.

"That's right, scream. Show me just how scared you are…" I smirked, this guy didn't know what that scream was really for.

"Oh I'm not scared…" he chuckled at this but I kept him in my sights and my stance in the ready.

Serena and Axel still circled me.

"That yell told me otherwise…" he pointed out.

"People don't _always_ shout when they're scared" I retorted.

"So what was it for smart one?" he taunted, but I just kept grinning as two figures outlined in the shadows of trees approached us.

"It was a call for back-up" Max concurred coming out of the growth, his Tepig was snorting out fire from his nostrils.

"And in case you didn't know, back-up has arrived" Tony pulled his purple beanie down so it didn't fall and casually let out a couple of his Pokemon.

"Free!" his Butterfree cooed, she flitted everywhere bathing the clearing in sparkles.

"Lucky, it's time to battle" the loving Pokemon stopped all attempts to gain her master's attention and turned to face her opponent.

The man looked at all three of us and chuckled.

"How cute, three brats who think they can defeat us. Very well… I might as well introduce myself. I am Sky Breeze… General of Team Spartoi. A minor organization created by Team Plasma." He bowed and let out his own set of Pokemon.

A Zorua, a Riolu, a Gengar, a Treeko, and a Purloin growled menacingly at us.

"Attack…" the command sent them all on a rampage.

The Treeko lunged for Max.

"Tepig use Tackle!" before the Pokemon could hurt Max his Tepig engaged in a battle with the Grass-Type Pokemon.

The Treeko shook the attack off and jumped into the air, bringing down its tail onto the unsuspecting Tepig.

"Tepig!" the two Pokemon went back to their battle stances.

"Max!" Tony moved to help him but the Riolu came running towards him, a kick at the ready.

"Lucky use Sleeping Powder!" with a determined look in her eyes the Butterfree flew towards the Riolu and bombarded the Pokemon with the powder.

The Riolu struggled to stay awake but eventually dozed off.

"Now, use Dream Eater!" the Butterfree obeyed, attacking the Riolu's dreams.

Riolu twitched in agony, his dreams were being violated.

"Pathetic Pokemon…" the cloaked General Sky muttered, arms crossed and facing me.

"How _dare_ you! You're hurting your Pokemon!" I yelled, angered by his comfort despite his Pokemon being hurt.

"They are merely objects, at my absolute disposal. They are replacable…" he said, his voice laced with arrogance.

"Anyone who thinks that of Pokemon don't deserve to have any! Axel, bite! Serena use Tackle!" my two Pokemon nodded and charged at the Zorua and Gengar.

The sinister looking Pokemon smirked and cackled.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball. Copy him Zorua…" the Zorua shifted and turned into the exact likeness of a Gengar.

They shot orbs of dark energy at Axel and Serena, but they both dodged.

The orb grazed Axel's cheek and burnt Serena's tail but they continued.

Axel bit hard on the Gengar copy's ear causing it to try to shake him off.

But Axel held on, clawing at the Gengar while clenching his teeth, letting it dig into the Pokemon's skin.

"Axel hold on!" I shouted.

I turned to see how Serena was doing.

She was facing off with the real Gengar relentlessly, dodging attacks while tackling the larger more experienced Pokemon.

At one point in the battle Serena was hit by the Gengar's Shadow Claw.

Serena staggered backwards, her speed and evasiveness was depleting now that she was growing tired.

I suppressed a frustrated scream, I was losing.

Not really surprising considering my opponents were more experienced like I said.

The two Gengar ganged up on Serena and Axel, both Pokemon were now back to back while facing their opponents.

Even they could feel their trainer's (my) distraught thoughts.

Just as the two Gengar were about to finish them off Jason and Andromeda tackled them, biting at their ghostly forms.

"Jason! Andromeda!" the two Eevee looked up at me and grinned.

The Gengar realized this was their chance and threw the Eevee off them and flung them into a nearby tree.

They're spines emitted a loud crack as they hit the hard bark of the tree, sliding down to the ground, slumped in pain.

"Guys! Return!" I returned them to their Pokeballs, prepared to die protecting the Legendary.

"I admire your persistence but I know even _you_ think you're going to lose…" I struggled not to lunge at the older boy myself and claw at him.

"You are not going to recruit Keldeo for your nefarious Team Spartoi, I'd rather die" he chuckled again, what's with this guy and chuckling? What dark humor…

"How chivalrous, bringing up the death idea again huh? If you keep repeating it I might actually go through with it… are you sure?" he drew a knife from his coat pocket.

"If that's what it takes to keep Keldeo safe…" I muttered, glaring at him.

I could hear the boys shouting in protest, my Pokemon struggling to beat the enemy, even Keldeo's shocked call behind me.

I knew it was the right thing to do, so I hardened my resolve and embraced what seemed inevitable.

He is never going to get Keldeo, and I was going to make sure I did absolutely everything I could before I let him take the young legendary away.

oOo~ Keldeo ~oOo

As Keldeo stared at the person in front of him, the voice of his mentors echoed through his mind.

This human…

This weak, defenseless human…

I understand why mother chose her now, she is pure of heart and righteous in character…

"_Keldeo…_" the memory of her words sent a surge of peace creeping over his previously worried mind.

"_Keldeo,you must listen closely. These men must not get to you. Once they are able to obtain and cage us you must find the Chosen Ones"_

"_But mother… how will I know?"_

"_She will remind you of me child… she will have the same soul, the same heart, and the same thirst for justice"_

"_What must I do?"_

_She laughed, a beautiful and melodious giggle._

"_My child, you must protect her and the two others. We believe in you…"_

"_Yes mother…"_

He knew his mother and mentor needed this person, she was her chosen.

And like her, he was prepared to keep his mother's chosen safe…

He would keep his parent's wishes 'til the end of time.

And with a mighty cry, he attacked.

.

.

.

Random: The plot is coming together nicely, but my battle scene writing skills are getting rusty…

Natasha: Well it _has _been a long time.

Random: Right, I feel old.

Max: You only _feel_ old?

Random: Shut up Max, or I'll bring May and Drew into the story and make it ContestShipping instead of ChivalryShipping [aka. Max and Natasha]

Max: Ha! So you admit I end up with Natasha!

Random: You know I could easily change that depending on my mood when I'm writing so you really shouldn't cross me…

Max: …

Random: Much better, I own nothing. Natasha's POV ends in the next chapter then we move back to Max's POV.

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	7. Author's Note

Hey all! Sorry about all the mistakes and sucky writing... I'm going to take a long break to study up on that battle scene.

Haha, I suck now... it's been such a long time since I wrote anything like this so pleeeaaase forgive me :)

I'll be back to post the 7th Chapter when I finally work out how to write a Pokemon Battle scene k?

Be seeing you all. :)

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


End file.
